


К.А.А.

by sassynails



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Обсценная лексика, альтернативное ч/ю
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynails/pseuds/sassynails
Summary: – Мы – КАА, или клуб анонимных анимагов. Собираемся по пятницам и помогаем друг другу сжиться с собственными анимагическими формами. Как ты уже понял, черных пантер и благородных оленей среди нас нет, – объявила Грейнджер и снова указала Драко на стул.





	

— Это еще что такое? — спросил Драко, брезгливо взяв двумя пальцами протянутый кусок пергамента.  
— Возможное решение твоей маленькой проблемы, — ответил ему Снейп, плеснув в их стаканы еще на два пальца виски. — Не век же тебе отираться у меня каждую пятницу. Я, между прочим, мог бы посвятить это время заказам из Мунго. И если считать с ноября, за вычетом пятницы, что пришлась на Рождество, мог бы быть богаче на триста четырнадцать галлеонов.  
— На эти деньги даже приличную мантию не купишь.  
— На эти деньги я куплю десять приличных мантий и набью ящик с исподним так, что мне до конца жизни хватит, — ответил Снейп запальчиво и снова сунул листовку Драко под нос. — Не то, чтобы мне неприятно было твое общество.  
Драко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на злополучное объявление.

_КАА_

_Ваш маленький секрет больше не будет мешать вам жить!_

_Встречи каждую пятницу в семь пополудни в Кабаньей Голове._

_Пароль — Грюмошмель._

— И что это? Что это такое? Клуб Анонимных Алкоголиков? В таверне с самым дешевым паленым виски? Очень смешно, дядя Северус.  
Драко начинал закипать.  
— Анимагов, дурень. Сходи, обсуди это... с такими же как ты.  
Лицо Снейпа не выражало ровным счетом ничего, но Драко почему-то казалось, что тот вот-вот рассмеется. Внутри него что-то болезненно съёжилось.  
— Ты ведь никому...  
— Конечно нет, — прервал его Снейп. В голосе его появилась нотка искреннего сочувствия, и Драко расслабился.  
— Откуда ты узнал об этом... КАА? Боже, ну и дурацкое название.  
— Знать — моя профессия, — заявил Снейп, и бровь его красноречиво взлетела вверх. Драко хмыкнул, и Снейп снизошел до подробностей, — Поттер поделился.  
— Поттер знает?  
Сжав кулаки, Драко вскочил из-за стола под звук скрипа старой половицы и собственных зубов.  
— Сядь, дуралей. Поттер не знает. Он просто уверен, что меня интересуют подробности из жизни его друзей и моих бывших учеников. А я... позволяю ему эту уверенность сохранять.  
Теперь была очередь Драко демонстрировать выразительность бровей.  
— И чей это прожект?  
— Гермионы Грейнджер, — ответил Снейп, закатив глаза и снова потянувшись за виски.  
— Очень смешная шутка вышла, дядя Северус, просто браво.  
Драко не понравилось, как предательски зазвенел его голос, и он отвернулся, пытаясь состроить хоть сколько-нибудь невозмутимое лицо.  
В этот момент его резко схватили за шиворот, развернули и он оказался нос к носу со Снейпом.  
— Послушай, чертов ты балбес. Мне все равно, в кого ты там превращаешься, хоть выскочи ты в своем образе из торта на чайной вечеринке Нарциссиного дамского клуба для благородных ведьм и начни обкладывать этих кошелок хуями. Я только порадуюсь. Но видеть твое унылое лицо и слушать про то, что жизнь кончена, я больше НЕ. ХОЧУ. И так как я уверен, ты из тех людей, кому нужно увидеть, что бывает и хуже, чтобы перестать страдать, ты пойдешь на встречу этого драного клуба.  
— Я не хотел тогда превращаться, — прошептал Драко примиряюще. — Просто нам обязательно надо, хотя бы раз в неделю... я не знал, что в библиотеке кто-то есть.  
Снейп тяжело вздохнул, отпустил его и залпом выпил остатки виски.  
— Я знаю. Это ничего. Я просто хочу помочь. Обещай, что сходишь, Драко.  
Драко хмуро кивнул.  
* * *  
В Кабаньей Голове царил полумрак, пропитанный дымом видавшего виды кальяна. Кальян этот курили два незнакомых волшебника с такими огромными бородами, что в них с успехом могло поселиться не одно семейство докси. По засаленным окнам ползали сонные мухи, с клыка той самой головы свисало украшение из омелы, не убранное еще с Рождества, под ногами неприятно хрустело.  
Драко процедил сквозь зубы пароль Аберфорту, всегда собственнолично встречавшему гостей. Тот с каменным лицом провел его к двери, закрытой шторами с заглушающим, явно из магазина уцененных вещей. За дверью оказался небольшой, на удивление чистенький зал, в котором расположилась самая немыслимо нелепая компания, которую Драко видел за всю свою жизнь.  
По центру зала, словно грибы в кругу фей, были расставлены разномастные стулья. На одном из них сидела маленькая лысая крыска. С ней соседствовал Оливер Вуд, державший на коленях аквариум с рыбой, гигантский рот которой был утыкан зубами-иглами, а там, где заканчивался рот — начинался хвост. Рядом с Вудом, на скромной белой табуреточке клубком свернулся огромный розовый червь с полупрозрачной кожей. От его вида Драко замутило. Из-за спинки следующего стула выглядывало нечто совсем уж несуразное, похожее одновременно на ленивца, лемура и лемминга. Во главе всей этой братии, на веселом викторианском креслице с безвкусной обивкой в розочках расположилась с видом наседки, гордящейся своим последним выводком, Гермиона Грейнджер.  
Увидев, как доброжелательная улыбка сползла с ее круглого, слишком простого лица, сменившись паникой и недоумением, а потом возвратилась, только в совершенно фальшивом, гриффиндорски-картонном своем варианте, Драко подумал, что прийти сюда почти стоило того.  
— Драко Малфой? — Грейнджер спросила слишком высоким голосом и откашлялась. — Я бы предположила, что ты случайно, но эта дверь защищена паролем.  
— Да, я знаю, грюмошмель, — ответил Драко, не удержавшись от язвительной ухмылки.  
— Значит ты тоже... анимаг?  
К Грейнджер постепенно возвращалась уверенность: даже улыбка ее стала несколько искреннее. Жестом она предложила Драко сесть на один из свободных стульев.  
— Значит да, — ответил он, проигнорировав приглашение и продолжил рассматривать собравшихся, пытаясь решить, насколько участь кишкообразного червяка или рыбы-удильщика была хуже его собственной.  
— Так и будешь стоять в дверях? Мы не кусаемся. Хотя... Элинор может пару пальцев отхватить, — сказала Грейнджер и улыбнулась уже по-настоящему.  
Напротив нее Вуд прыснул, голая крыска захихикала и трогательно прикрыла лапами бесчисленные складочки на морде, существо за спинкой стула затряслось, и даже гигантский червяк подрагивал кольцами.  
— Элинор — моя жена, — представил рыбину Вуд, просмеявшись. — Это Малькольм, он работает в Аврорате и превращается в бычьего цепня-левиофана. Очень редкий волшебный вид. Ну, Гермиону ты знаешь, тот симпатичный, — здесь Вуд сделал акцент, — грызун — это Клео Забини, двоюродная тетя Блейза, а это Юджин Боттс, сын Берти — он всегда прячется, зато у нас бесплатные конфеты.  
— Мы — КАА, или клуб анонимных анимагов. Собираемся по пятницам и помогаем друг другу сжиться с собственными анимагическими формами. Как ты уже понял, черных пантер и благородных оленей среди нас нет, — объявила Грейнджер и снова указала Драко на стул.  
На этот раз Драко присел, заняв неказистое деревянное кресло рядом с крысой и пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядит тетя Забини. Должно быть, из тех родственников, про которых обычно не вспоминают на семейных торжествах.  
— Ну что, превращаемся обратно и продолжим? — предложила Грейнджер, щелкнула палочкой, и на маленьком столике рядом появился поднос с чаем и — да, огромным количеством конфет Берти Боттс. Крыса-голышка расплылась, и на ее стуле уже сидела худощавая дама в возрасте, про который в кругу подруг Нарциссы было принято говорить «неопределенный». Вуд накладывал осушающие чары на миловидную шатенку; забитый дрожащий недоленивец-полулемур стал грузноватым мужчиной лет тридцати, а скромную белую табуреточку занимал статный аврор, чье лицо показалось Драко смутно знакомым.  
— Раз уж у нас сегодня новенький, Драко, не хочешь представиться и поделиться своей историей?  
Все обратили доброжелательные взгляды на него и как по команде взяли тоненькие фарфоровые чашечки, настолько неуместные в забегаловке Аберфорта, что Драко вдруг осознал, что он, Драко Малфой, вписывался сюда еще меньше. Зачем-то поддался на уговоры Снейпа. Зачем-то решил, что это сборище неудачников поможет ему смириться с тем, что раз в неделю он вынужден... Хорошо, что дедушка Абраксас не дожил. Если бы только Драко унаследовал от деда его анимагическую форму королевской кобры. Да хотя бы обыкновенного ужа. Все лучше, чем...  
Драко скривился от внезапно накатившего отвращения к себе, к Грейнджер и ее идиотскому клубу и вскочил с места, намереваясь уйти как можно скорее и залить образы гигантских червей и голых крыс упадническим количеством спиртного.  
— Это нормально! Я тоже сбежала с первого занятия, Драко, — тихонько сказала Клео Забини, когда Драко уже направлялся к выходу.  
— А я смогла превратиться на виду у всех тут только через три месяца, — добавила жена Вуда.  
— А я возглавляю анимагическую группу в Аврорате. Среди них есть тигр, пантера и два благородных оленя.  
— А мой отец не включил меня в завещание, увидев случайно, как я обращаюсь.  
Драко вздохнул и обернулся.  
— Ну а ты? Тоже анимаг-позорище?— с вызовом спросил он Грейнджер.  
На ее спокойном лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
— И я тоже. Как-нибудь я тебе покажу, — сказала она тихо. Голос ее звучал таким пониманием, что Драко окатило волной стыда.  
— Мне надо идти, — промолвил он хрипло. Слова царапали горло. Присутствующие продолжали смотреть на него с тем же пониманием и каким-то даже диким, непостижимым приятием, от которого у Драко стало приторно во рту. Сглотнув, он отдернул тяжелую штору, закрывавшую вход, и вышел.  
* * *  
Когда Драко появился на пороге дома в Тупике Прядильщиков в следующую пятницу, Снейп, не предложив даже чаю, выставил его за порог, сославшись на планы с Поттером. Податься было решительно некуда, по пятницам родители давали скучнейшие приемы, безуспешно пытаясь возродить остатки былой славы. Стиснув зубы, Драко вернулся в небольшую фешенебельную, но быстро опостылевшую квартирку на первом этаже, которую Люциус снял для него в Косом Переулке, по дороге размышляя от злости всерьез, а не саботировать ли ему торт Нарциссы в следующий раз на самом деле.  
Через неделю история повторилась, только на этот раз Снейп прислал в четверг сову с запиской, чтобы Драко даже не утруждался Аппарацией в пятницу («Ты же знаешь, какие тут магнитные поля по пятницам, и все мы в курсе, что погреб Люциуса опустел наполовину, чтобы ты получил лицензию») и предложением зайти во вторник вечером. В ответ Драко обиделся и, заблокировав каминную сеть, пил весь вечер вторника в напыщенном одиночестве.  
Когда в среду утром после снятия блока в камине не обнаружилось ни одного неотвеченного обращения, Драко совсем сник.  
Видимо, поэтому, когда в пятницу вечером раздался стук в дверь, а потом деловой голосок Грейнджер сообщил, что у нее всего десять минут перед началом занятия, Драко даже открыл.  
— Послушай, извини за настойчивость, — Грейнджер начала, потирая друг о друга выглядывающие из вязаных митенок пальцы, — но если у тебя нет других планов на вечер, то...  
— В этот твой клуб по интересам я больше не пойду. И вообще не намерен якшаться с...  
— Ой, надеюсь, за этим не последует порция отборного чистокровного бреда? — прервала его Грейнджер и встала, подбоченившись.  
Драко захлопнул рот, клацнув зубами, и вспыхнул.  
— Ничего такого я и не собирался, черт тебя дери!  
Он и вправду не собирался. Где-то глубоко в его подсознании, почти по инерции Грейнджер все еще значилась в списке людей под грифом «смотреть свысока», но чистокровные взгляды вот уже пять лет как были не в моде. А моде на мировоззрения Драко следовал с легкостью человека, уверенного, что он легко отделался.  
Холодный порыв ветра пронесся по крышам, гремя черепицей. Стоящая на ступенях Грейнджер потуже затянула шарф, неуютно нахмурилась, и Драко почувствовал, как в него тоненьким ручейком заливается злорадство, уже просто потому, что за его спиной — теплая гостиная с камином, а за ее — промозглый февральский вечер. Две ступеньки вдруг вознесли его на недосягаемую высоту. Как это Нарцисса называет? Сидромом эльфа-привратника?  
— Тебе даже не любопытно? — спросила вдруг Грейнджер, как будто била последним козырем в надежде, что он сыграет.  
На секунду Драко опешил.  
— Что не любопытно?  
— Ну... масштабы моего... как ты тогда сказал? Позорища? Да, масштабы позорища моей анимагической формы.  
Почему-то ирония в ее голосе была совсем не горькой, наоборот, ее слова звенели заводным весельем, словно она, втайне от своего паноптикума, обращалась как минимум в белого единорога. Драко уже готов был оставить свои манеры греться у камина и шагнуть на две ступеньки ниже, чтобы сделать что-нибудь некрасивое, но в голове внезапно прозвучали слова Нарциссы, о равнодушие, которое больнее, чем ненависть, и он снова увидел себя избалованным шалопаем-третьеклассником, с трудом сохранявшим великосветскую холодность в присутствие Уизли, Грейнджер и компании.  
Драко выпрямился и стряхнул с плеча несуществующие снежинки.  
— Нет, — услышал он собственный голос.  
Нарцисса, наверное, гордилась бы, подумалось ему, когда это «нет» прозвучало и осело где-то у него под ребром.  
Грейнджер вздрогнула, словно от громкого звука, хотя Драко готов был поклясться, что не кричал. Потом как-то вымученно и неловко улыбнулась, так, что ему даже стало стыдно за ее ранимость, словно подсмотрел что-то очень личное, запретное.  
— Ну, мне пора, — щебетнула она и сморгнула заблестевшими глазами.  
Нет, Нарцисса не могла бы гордиться таким, какая глупость, успел только подумать Драко, а Грейнджер уже растворилась в дымке из переходящего в ледяную крошку дождя.  
Постояв еще пару минут в застывшей, ледяной нерешительности, он шагнул назад, почему-то не смея обернуться к теплой гостиной и камину. Потом закрыл дверь перед лицом, и долго смотрел на любовно выточенные природой узоры на дереве.  
* * *  
Выходные тянулись в бесцветном, стылом бесчувствии, словно Грейнджер, тряхнув напоследок этим своим перекати-полем на голове, наложила на Драко чары Стасиса. В субботу Драко бесцельно читал весь день, а к вечеру не мог вспомнить ничего из прочитанного. На еженедельном обязательном мероприятии под названием «воскресный семейный обед у родителей» Драко вяло ковырялся вилкой в залитых велюте гребешках и отрешенно слушал Люциуса, который намеревался вложить деньги в какое-то маггловское дело.  
Со всем энтузиазмом новообращенного отец, в интимной обстановке семейной трапезы, рассказывал о том, что в мире магглов крутится куда как больше денег, чем в волшебном. Уже одно это искупало в глазах Люциуса все их генеалогические прегрешения. И тут Драко осенило, окатило внезапным пониманием, тот отложенный эффект встречи с Гермионой Грейнджер и КАА свалился на него, случился, разорвался искрами десятка Инседио в голове.  
Драко вскочил, чмокнул Нарциссу в щеку, с болезненным пониманием сжал плечо отца, скомкано извинился перед родителями и даже про себя — перед пустым стулом отсутствующей Астории, которую наконец-то перестали приглашать каждое воскресенье.  
Шагая по безупречной гравийной дорожке Нарциссы к выходу, Драко уже начал умирать. От любопытства, от одиночества, от того, каким же все-таки прекрасным гребаным флюгером был горячо любимый отец и от чего-то еще, тонкого и пока что неуловимого.  
* * *  
В понедельник вечером Снейп прислал сову с приглашением на чай и просьбой захватить тот самый обсидиановый нож, который Драко уже сто раз порывался ему подарить и от которого Снейп неизменно отказывался.  
Во вторник Драко постучал в дверь дома в Тупике Прядильщиков на полчаса раньше, чем было необходимо для хоть сколько-нибудь успешной попытки скрыть распирающее, ноющее любопытство и... то самое, что-то еще.  
— Кто умер? — спросил Снейп с порога.  
— Никто. Мне просто делать нечего. Надеюсь, я ничего не прерываю на самом интересном месте? — сердито буркнул Драко в ответ и прошел внутрь, нарочно задев плечом Снейпа.  
— Найди работу.  
Не желая начинать старый спор, в котором в этот раз, как Драко казалось, победа может окончательно остаться за крестным, он молча протянул Снейпу обсидиановый нож.  
— Мне нужно освежевать дюжину гигантских светляков, чтобы их тораксы сохранили флюоресценцию, — объяснил Снейп нехотя.  
— Если ты не желаешь забрать у меня этот чертов нож, попроси Поттера, пусть купит тебе. Надо, что ли, подать ему идею для подарка, — устало сказал Драко, направляясь в служившую одновременно лабораторией кухоньку, где на столе в большой банке парили, словно болотные огни, гигантские светляки.  
— Если ты не желаешь, чтобы я случайно пролил сыворотку правды в опасной близости от твоего пудинга на пасхальном обеде у Нарциссы, а потом попросил тебя обратиться, ты оставишь этот чертов нож и Поттера в покое, — нарочито вкрадчивым голосом протянул Снейп, и Драко, вздохнув, решил не лезть в бутылку.  
Какое-то время они молча работали, и монотонное повторение этого звукового узора из «вжик, хрясь, хлюп, бум» позволило Драко отвлечься настолько, что он всерьез подумал, а не поискать ли ему, действительно, непыльное место. Потом представилось небрежное, насмешливое недоумение в глазах отца, когда ему сообщат, что единственный сын устроился каким-нибудь зельеваром-практикантом... нет, лучше не думать в эту сторону.  
Драко снова принялся изнывать от любопытства и ждать, когда Снейп спросит его о пятницах.  
Когда все светляки были разделаны и законсервированы, виски разлито по стаканам, а неопрятные, явно не эльфами поструганные открытые бутерброды разложены по тарелкам, Снейп, наконец, смилостивился.  
— Так что там с анонимными анимагами? — спросил он как бы между прочим.  
— Ты про этот клуб? А, пустая затея, — ответил Драко с такой же напускной скукой.  
— Действительно? Какая жалость, — заметил Снейп и злорадно улыбнулся, явно не собираясь развивать тему.  
Это в планы Драко не входило, и через десять минут напряженного (во всяком случае, для него) молчания он не выдержал.  
— Кстати, а ты не в курсе? В кого обращается сама Грейнджер? — спросил он, запивая готовое впрыгнуть в каждое слово любопытство дешевым Снейповым виски.  
— Разве она не показывала?  
— Нет, — осторожно ответил Драко, изо всех сил изображая внезапный интерес к собственным ногтям.  
Снейп хмыкнул, отхлебнул из своего стакана и, казалось, вновь готов был закрыть тему.  
— Так ты не знаешь? Поттер тебе не говорил?  
Любопытство взяло вверх и так и дрожало в его голосе. Снейп смерил его долгим, оценивающим взглядом.  
— Конечно, нет. Ты же знаешь. Гриффиндорцы. Чужие секреты это святое и прочая ерунда.  
Голос Снейпа звучал ровно и даже успокаивающе, но Драко ощущал себя кроликом перед удавом.  
Чуть не захлебнувшись виски и разочарованием, он опустил глаза, осознав внезапно, каким убогим, цепляющимся он только что выставил себя перед Снейпом — и совершенно напрасно. Перед глазами непрошеным укором всплыл образ Грейнджер. «Хочешь посмотреть на мое позорище, да, Драко?» смеясь, говорила она, и в вопросе этом было столько тепла, столько безыскусного понимания, что он почти услышал, как где-то внутри него звонко цокнула по гладкой поверхности чаши, которая казалась ранее бездонной, та самая капля, ставшая последней.  
Медленно, сам еще не веря, что он это делает, отдав себя на откуп собственному телу, Драко встал, выпрямился, достал из кармана завернутый в замшу обсидиановый нож и положил на каминную полку.  
— Ты прав, — сказал он ни о чем и обо всем сразу, — Надо мне что-то поменять. Начну, пожалуй, с тебя. Вот. Тебе больше не нужен предлог, чтобы позвать меня в гости и напиться виски, раз уж твой Поттер чертов трезвенник.  
— А тебе больше не нужен предлог, чтобы прийти, — тихо, почти шепотом отозвался Снейп, и кончики его губ дрогнули одобрительно. Затем он встал, призвал клочок пергамента и перо и, начеркав что-то, сунул Драко в руки.  
Любопытство внутри Драко потеснилось и уступило немного места новорожденной, странной гордости.  
Он оделся не спеша, как будто смакуя каждое движение, и вышел. На ладони его лежал записанный витиеватым профессорским почерком адрес.  
* * *

Драко был настолько возбужден, настолько обуреваем жаждой деятельности, перемен, что даже не рискнул аппарировать. Люциус со своим погребом мог хоть море разливанное устроить под окнами Мунго, но последствий расщепления все равно бы пришлось хлебнуть сполна.  
Он шагал по заснеженному и оттого даже красивому какой-то сумбурной, ускользающей красотой Тупику Прядильщиков и сильнее сжимал клочок пергамента, словно пытался напитаться от него некой движущей силой. Грейнджер жила в маггловском районе — Драко даже не скривился и мысленно похвалил себя за такое великодушие — совсем недалеко от второго входа в Косой Переулок, буквально в паре кварталов. Наверняка жила одна. Снейп бы знал и предупредил, если нет. Драко подумалось, что превращается она непременно в кого-то страшного, но милого одновременно. В пушистого глазастого паучонка или нетопыря необычного цвета. Скажем, розового. В слишком толстую жабку, которая под бременем собственной плоти все время переворачивается на спину и смешно сучит лапками.  
Перед глазами каруселью бежали сцены одна возвышеннее другой, в которых ему аплодировали стоя все члены клуба анонимных анимагов (хотя за что именно — его воображение не трудилось придумать), или где он подавал белоснежный платок плачущей Грейнджер, только что обратившейся в человека из какого-нибудь вечно-молочного поросенка или последней морской коровы. Грейнджер улыбалась и смотрела на него с сияющей благодарностью, а Драко захлестывало гордостью собой.  
Рубленый острыми крышами горизонт размывало дымом из труб одного из многочисленных заводов невдалеке, и чем ближе Драко подходил к высоким, нависающим громадам красного кирпича, тем меньше вокруг становилось снега. Морок зимы сползал с темного, обшарпанного Тупика Прядильщиков, а вместе с ним улетучивался и запал Драко. Он еще раз взглянул на пергамент с адресом, сердился на себя самого и отчаянно цеплялся за этот гнев, все что угодно, лишь бы не остановиться. Из-за поворота высыпалась разухабистая компания магглов; Драко вовремя вспомнил, что он выглядит как минимум вызывающе в подбитой соболем мантии и нырнул в ближайший проулок, тяжело дыша от внезапного отрезвляющего прилива холодного страха.  
Мерлин, ну куда он собрался? В гости к девчонке, которую пять лет видел только на колдографиях в заштатной светской хронике раз в году по случаю празднования победы. А до этого еще семь лет ненавидел до скрежета зубовного. Зачем только оставил нож у Снейпа? А вдруг тот не позовет его больше. Обиды и обидки, большие и маленькие, оформленные, направленные и — размазанные, неясные, накатывали со всех сторон. Драко закрыл глаза, вытащил палочку и попытался успокоиться. Если его заметят, если придется использовать магию...  
Пьяные голоса раздавались уже совсем близко, и, как назло, в случайную прореху в тучах выглянула щекастая полная луна, осветив прежде темный угол и Драко в нем — во всей его дрожащей красе и мантии с соболиной опушкой. Драко ничуть не сомневался, что в глазах четверых (или пятерых?) дуболомов в изрядном подпитии выглядит как ходячее приглашение поразмять кулаки. Об Аппарации в таком состоянии и думать не приходилось.  
Оставался только один выход, благо, что напортачить с превращением было практически невозможно. Драко взмахнул палочкой и обратился.  
Как оказалось, весьма вовремя, потому что буквально через пару секунд веселая компания поравнялась с его подворотней. Драко сидел тихо, закрыв лапами морду в надежде, что они пройдут прежде, чем...  
— Хуйпшелнахуйхуйблять! — собственный, непривычно визгливый дискант прорезал воздух.  
— Какого черта, Арчи? — проныл, обернувшись, последний из проходящих магглов. Не увидев позади себя никакого Арчи, он выругался тихонько и почесал затылок.  
А затем его пьяный взгляд сфокусировался на Драко. Сначала он фыркнул и, пошатываясь, помахал рукой у себя перед глазами.  
— Пацаны! Гляньте, это че за уродец!  
Остальные обернулись. Двое загоготали, согнувшись пополам, один, видимо, самый трезвый, стоял, недоуменно склонив голову.  
— Почему он желтый-то такой? Обоссался что ли? А вроде ниче, симпатичный, хотя рожа страшная! — один из магглов согнулся и потянул к Драко руки.  
Драко окрысился, зашипел.  
— Смотри-ка! С характером засранец!  
— Кит, оставь его. Они, говорят, падаль жрут. Смотри, здоровый какой. А вдруг бешеный? — сказал трезвый.  
Тот, кого назвали Китом, заржал.  
— Не, бешеный уже напал бы. Сестре отнесу. Она любит всяких собачонок страхолюдных. Может откусит ей нос во сне, вот умора будет.  
— Сам ты собачонка страхолюдная, это же...  
Трезвый не успел договорить. Драко, почуяв приближение очередного приступа неукротимого мата, бросился под ноги магглам, отчаянно зарычав, и дал деру. Он несся по Тупику Прядильщиков, выхаркивая немыслимые проклятия и, уверенный, что за ним вряд ли погонятся, юркнул в ближайшую подворотню, как только ему показалось, что он достаточно далеко убежал.  
Вокруг действительно не было ни души. Драко спрятался за кучу мусора, запах которой его анимагическое эго находило безумно притягательным, и, шепотом костеря окружающий мир почем свет, успокаивался. Через какое-то время он смог обратиться и без происшествий Аппарировать домой. Слава Мерлину, дома был огневиски.  
* * *  
Снейп прислал нож обратно в четверг вечером, с коротенькой запиской, «Подумал, тебе это еще пригодится» и, когда Драко не удостоил его великодушный жест ответом, явился сам в пятницу в шесть.  
— Забыл, как пользоваться Эванеско? — спросил он, брезгливо оглядев гору немытого фарфора, разной степени полноты стаканов и фужеров и бумажных коробок с пляшущими красными драконами из волшебной китайской забегаловки на углу Косого и Лютного.  
— Это творческий беспорядок, — отозвался Драко хриплым от двух дней почти полного молчания голосом.  
Снейп недобро хохотнул.  
— И что именно ты тут, позволь спросить... творишь? Апокалипсис в домашних условиях?  
Драко хмыкнул, нехотя слез с кушетки, вздернул подбородок и попытался войти в образ гостеприимного хозяина.  
— Мило с твоей стороны меня навестить. Хочешь виски?  
На самом деле, виски оставался только в полудюжине недопитых стаканов, но Драко рассчитывал, что Снейп вежливо откажется.  
— Можно подумать, что ты не вылакал все. Ну?  
Снейп посмотрел на него многозначительно и требовательно, отпихнув ногой очередную коробку с изгаляющимся красным драконом.  
— Что ну?  
— Не испытывай терпение. Иди, почисти зубы. В семь ты будешь в Кабаньей Голове. Если понадобится — поволоку туда силком.  
Драко пытался сжать зубы и защищаться. Нижняя губа отказалась подчиняться и предательски дрогнула.  
— Натворил дел? — Снейп спросил устало, и, выругавшись, изящным движением палочки избавился от всего мусора, включая ораву стаканов. Драко рассеяно подумал, что надо будет выставить ему счет за посуду.  
— Я не могу туда пойти. И к ней тоже не могу. Вдруг... Я... в общем, лишнего я, наверное, наговорил, — ответил он сдавленно и опустил глаза.  
Снейп шагнул вперед, глаза его опасно сузились.  
— Ты что, грязнокровкой ее назвал? — спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди.  
— Нет. Но может быть и хуже.  
Снейп повел бровью, источая скепсис. Он явно был уверен, что ничего хуже быть не может.  
— В таком случае, просто извинись, — сказал он, заворачивая слова в свой учительский тон, словно в скрывающий личное плащ, — Гриффиндор, конечно, отличается завидным умением обижаться на дураков, но вдруг тебе повезет.  
Драко вздохнул.  
— Ты для этого пришел? Дядя Северус?  
— Нет, черт тебя дери. Я пришел пить твой воображаемый виски, — зло рявкнул Снейп. Потом он как-то обмяк, сник, словно трава от ядовитого дыхания тролля, подошел к Драко и аккуратно взял его за двумя пальцами за запястье.  
— В этом, — сказал он осторожно, не глядя в глаза и тыкая пальцем в выцветающую метку, — есть моя вина. Я мог бы... постараться предотвратить.  
Вечная проблема Драко — невозможность определиться с выбором — снова заявила о себе, на этот раз назойливым трепыханием между желанием всласть поездить по Снейпову чувству вины и сыграть в благородство, сообщив о том, что это было только его, Драко, решение.  
В очередной раз закрывшись от необходимости решать в напряженном молчании, Драко хмурился и выжидал.  
Сентиментальность покинула Снейпа быстро, как обычно.  
— Ну, хватит, собирайся, — велел он и стащил с вешалки одну из мантий Драко. Без мехов.  
* * *  
В Кабаньей голове было немноголюдно, как всегда. Чадили несколько свечей, полдюжины завсегдатаев молча прихлебывали какое-то неведомое пойло, из-за барной стойки раздавалось тихое блеянье и выглядывали чьи-то роскошные рога. Tам же, в темном углу под потолком, на полке сидела мрачного вида обезьяна и натирала сероватым полотенцем стаканы для вина.  
Пробормотав пароль Аберфорту, Драко зашел в комнатку, служившую К.А.А. местом встречи.  
Времени было без четверти семь, и комната пустовала. Только в углу около окна стоял тот самый статный аврор. Малькольм, кажется. Фамилии Драко не припоминал, обращаться по имени счел неуместным панибратством. Поэтому он негромко откашлялся, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
— О, Драко Малфой? Добрый вечер. Все-таки решили зайти, — с энтузиазмом приветствовал его аврор Малькольм.  
— Добрый. Да... так, мимо проходил.  
Драко стремительно начинал жалеть о том, что решил отдать дань вежливости.  
— Да, да... я понимаю, я... в общем, тоже не сразу втянулся. Но Гермиона умеет убеждать. Причем, иногда — ничего для этого не делая.  
Драко тихонько усмехнулся.  
— Да уж, — сказал он и усиленно пожелал, чтобы этот неловкий разговор поскорее закончился.  
Мироздание откликнулось, потому что в следующий момент в комнату впорхнула Грейнджер. Увидев Драко, она заметно напряглась, но тут же взяла себя в руки.  
— Добрый вечер, Драко. Хорошо, что зашел! Сегодня у нас интересная тема. В качестве борьбы с собственными страхами будем проигрывать самые ужасные сценарии. Это отлично помогает понять, что на самом деле все не так страшно.  
Непроницаемый профессионализм и ни капли обиды в ее голосе, но Драко почувствовал какой-то неприятный холодок по спине. Не найдясь с ответом, он кивнул вежливо и присел на первый попавшийся стул, пытаясь наскрести слов на хоть какой-нибудь ответ, который подразумевал бы под собой... продолжение, в самом широком смысле.  
Грейнджер копошилась над кипой бумаги с графиками и вся просто дышала таким оживлением, таким непосредственным интересом, что Драко стало горько, за себя, за то, как он плыл по течению своей жизни, не в силах пристать ни к берегу, ни к островку, ни хотя бы ухватиться за проплывающее мимо бревно. Вдруг захотелось постоять рядом и посмотреть в эти графики, погреться у яркого огонька всей этой кипучей деятельности.  
Он тихонечко подошел и встал чуть позади. Грейнджер не обернулась, продолжая раскладывать свои бумажки по стопкам, но Драко заметил, что как минимум уголком губ она улыбалась.  
— Не поможешь разложить материалы? — внезапно спросила она и обернулась.  
Драко обдало смутным, неиспытанным доселе удивлением. Как она могла быть такой веселой, такой увлеченной, такой... незатронутой... вообще всем, когда он, Драко, с ума сходил от внутреннего раздрая, от бездействия, от любопытства — и да, Мерлинова вошь, немного даже от стыда за свою дурацкую игру в высокомерное равнодушие.  
— Конечно, — ответил он и взял из ее рук стопку папок.  
Это перо, торчащее в кудрях, и небольшое пятнышко от чернил, и беззаботные веснушки на носу одновременно раздражали Драко и привлекали. Молча раскладывая «материалы» по табуреткам, он сладко изнывал от покалывания какой-то новизны по коже. Необычное ощущение это как будто разъедало дыры в толстом слое застывшей апатии, которым Драко успел обрасти за последние пять лет.  
Выход был только один. Не задумываясь о последствиях, приличиях и сотне подоплек, Драко просто открыл рот и отпустил слова, решив подумать о том, что скажет, позже.  
— Не хочешь выпить кофе сегодня после занятия?  
Собственный голос, не скованный всякими «если бы» даже звучал по-другому.  
Грейнджер обернулась, все с той же доброжелательной улыбкой, лишенной всякой двусмысленности.  
— Давай. Сегодня не будет Оливера с Элинор и Боттса-младшего, закончим, наверное, раньше.  
Драко выдохнул, отвернулся и только тогда позволил себе улыбнуться.  
* * *  
Занятие тянулось медленно и нудно. Самые страшные сценарии всех присутствующих были однообразны и предсказуемы до оскомины. Аврор Малькольм боялся быть переведенным на полевую работу, где пришлось бы постоянно обращаться перед толпой сослуживцев, боялся c такой силой, что дневал и ночевал на работе, взлетев по карьерной лестнице до кабинетной волокиты большого начальника со скоростью хорошо запущенного квоффла. По дороге пришлось расстаться с женой и здоровьем. Мадам Забини, разумеется, боялась позорного изгнания из клана, поэтому отстранилась настолько, что ее уже даже не включали в праздничные рассылки сов с открытками.  
Драко не стали заставлять делиться сокровенным. Как объяснила Грейнджер, все тут высказывались только по желанию, а терапевтический эффект должен наступать даже от молчаливого присутствия на занятии. Драко расслабился.  
Сама Грейнджер внимательно слушала, кивала, задавала наводящие вопросы, когда же очередь проигрывать собственный кошмар дошла до нее самой, она, поджав губы, резко вскочила и объявила перерыв на чаепитие. Никто не стал возражать, и Драко не решился поинтересоваться.  
Разговор за чаем клеился плохо. Статный аврор Малькольм о чем-то спрашивал Грейнджер, и беседа их выглядела слишком приватной, чтобы вмешиваться. Мадам Забини в добровольно-вынужденном семейном изгнании совсем позабыла, как создавать видимость оживленной беседы пустой болтовней ни о чем. Сам Драко никогда не считал нужным снисходить до развлечения гостей на светских вечеринках, да такое никогда и не понадобилось бы, если хозяйкой выступала Нарцисса.  
В следующий момент ему пришлось резко прервать ход своих мыслей, потому что статный аврор Малькольм выбрал это мгновение, чтобы приобнять Грейнджер за талию.  
Через пару секунд Драко поймал себя на том, что пялится, и спешно отвел глаза. Но не смотреть было невозможно. Он начал вертеться на стуле, прикрываться чашкой с допитым чаем, делая вид, что пьет, и поглядывать поверх тонкого золоченого ободка на фарфоре.  
У Грейнджер была тоненькая талия, изящная и гибкая, и Драко престранным образом удивился, словно не могло так быть, не пристало ей иметь талию, которая в ложбинке между аврорским большим и указательным пальцами выглядела такой хрупкой, что хотелось оттолкнуть эти пальцы, сломать их даже. А еще удивили Драко маленькие ручки, одна из которых лодочкой лежала на локте статного аврора Малькольма. Длинного белого червяка Малькольма. Что-то недоброе, неродное, непривычное всколыхнулось глубоко внутри Драко, как будто предупреждая его о своем присутствии.  
Он медленно поставил чашку обратно на поднос, выпрямился и сел на свой стул, откинувшись на неудобную спинку и широко расставив колени, старался выглядеть как можно более расслабленно и царственно.  
— Пожалуй, продолжим? — спросила Грейнджер, оторвавшись, наконец, от бычьего цепня Малькольма.  
Все расселись по местам, она начала что-то рассказывать, тыкая волшебной палочкой в графики на стене и размахивая руками. Драко никак не мог включиться, все думал о Грейнджер и ее ладони на мужественном локте статного червяка Малькольма. Если они... то зачем она согласилась на кофе? Эта мысль не давала покоя, терлась неприятно о другие мысли, мешала, вертелась, словно непоседливый первоклассник на уроке у Флитвика. Отчаявшись сосредоточиться, Драко прикрыл глаза, и вот уже Малькольм обвивал Грейнджер не руками, а своими сероватыми, отсвечивающими розовым, словно оголенные внутренности, кольцами. А он, Драко, ослепительно белым горностаем ринулся на мерзкую тварь и перегрыз горло. Прекрасная принцесса, вытащив из прически перо с заляпанным чернилами наконечником, посвятила его в рыцари своего сердца и поцеловала во влажный холодный нос.  
Время полетело гораздо быстрее, и Драко даже не заметил, как занятие закончилось и на его плечо легла маленькая рука. Той же лодочкой.  
— Ну как, мы идем? — спросила Грейнджер, озабоченно заглядывая в глаза.  
В проеме двери маячил статный Малькольм. Лицо его выглядело в высшей степени недовольным, и Драко, все еще окрыленный своими героическими видениями, кивнул и со всей галантностью, на какую только был способен, предложил Грейнджер локоть.  
* * *  
Как только они покинули немного затхлое, но вполне гостеприимное тепло Кабаньей головы, вышли на заснеженную улочку, и Драко ощутил на своем локте приятную тяжесть маленькой руки в нелепой шерстяной рукавице, он словно перевоплотился. Как будто тот довоенный мальчишка, которому открыты были все дороги и почти все девичьи сердца в Хогвартсе (и некоторые мальчишечьи) был всего лишь еще одной анимагической формой, и Драко внезапно заново открыл заклинание, чтобы обратиться в нее.  
Каждая дверь в Хогсмиде словно светилась персональным приглашением, последний февральский снег хрустел под ногами с каким-то особым дружелюбием, а в воздухе, под темно-серым, раздавленным тучами небом кружилось что-то почти рождественское.  
Драко вдохнул полной грудью и улыбнулся своей спутнице во все тридцать два идеальных зуба.  
В ответ на его улыбку губы Гермионы Грейнджер сначала сложились в удивленное «о», а потом она расхохоталась, искренне, как ребенок.  
— Что смешного? — спросил Драко в замешательстве.  
— Ох, прости. Я не над тобой смеюсь! Просто ты так улыбнулся. Я и не знала, что ты так можешь, — смеясь, защебетала она, и Драко почувствовал, как его локоть сжали. Глаза ее светились маленькими добрыми огоньками, и он не нашелся с ответом, просто улыбнулся еще раз.  
— Кажется, у Розмерты еще открыто, — тихонько сказал он, когда от ее ответной улыбки уже хотелось зажмуриться.  
Кофе в Трех Метлах всегда был поганым, поэтому начали со сливочного пива.  
— И как давно ты ведешь группу? — спросил Драко, после того, как Розмерта поставила перед ними два бокала с густой пеной карамельного цвета.  
— С начала года. В смысле, учебного, — сказала Гермиона и, немного смутившись, объяснила, — я до сих пор года отмеряю так. Я же в Хогвартсе работаю. Флитвик предложил мне ученичество. Заканчивается в этом году. А что потом... я пока еще не решила.  
Она отхлебнула пива, и над ее верхней губой появилась тоненькая полоска пены, которую Драко тут же захотелось стереть пальцем, а потом предложить ей еще пива, чтобы стереть полоску снова.  
— Я не знал, — ответил Драко и опустил глаза.  
— Это ничего! Я тоже про тебя ничего не знаю. Про тебя даже в газетах почти не писали, только поначалу и так... упоминали, можно сказать. Столько таинственности. Чем ты сейчас занимаешься?  
Она снова улыбнулась, и у Драко заныло где-то за ребрами. На протяжении вот уже пяти лет этот вопрос ставил его в тупик и вгонял в неизменную депрессию на несколько дней. И, тем не менее, ответил он с поразительной для себя самого легкостью.  
— Ничем. Ничем особенным. Иногда помогаю Сев... профессору Снейпу с его личными проектами.  
— Надо же, а он никогда и не говорил. Впрочем, неудивительно, Снейп весь такой скрытный.  
В ее ответе не было ни единой осуждающей нотки, даже брови ни капли не двинулись вверх в тактично-молчаливом вопросе; ничего похожего на обычную реакцию людей, которые узнавали, что Драко Малфой, единственный отпрыск славного рода и сын своего отца, вот уже пять лет как не в состоянии хоть что-нибудь сделать со своей жизнью. И это чистосердечное не-стремление судить укололо сильнее, чем Драко мог бы предположить.  
— Значит, вы общаетесь? — выдавил он и сделал долгий глоток из кружки, пытаясь прикрыть два розовых стыдных пятна, наверняка зацветавших на щеках.  
— Ну как, общаемся. Ты же знаешь, он и Гарри...  
Она улыбнулась, словно проигрывая мысленно какое-то неожиданно милое и оттого немного неловкое воспоминание.  
— Мы с Роном заходим к ним иногда.  
— Вы с Роном?  
Она вгзлянула на него широкими от удивления глазами и замолчала.  
— Со статным аврором Малькольмом?  
Слова выпрыгнули прежде, чем Драко успел подумать, и он тут же зажал рот рукой, словно сболтнувший что лишнее-неприличное первоклассник с Хаффлпаффа.  
Легкость их беседы стремительно сходила на нет. Драко не покидало ощущение, что он идет по дороге, вымощенной через один заколдованными кирпичами, наступая исключительно на те, что взрывались под ногами.  
Он сжал пальцами переносицу и вздохнул.  
— Извини. Глупо как-то... глупо как-то все получается. Я даже не знаю. Ничего не знаю. Не знаю, зачем ты согласилась на этот дурацкий кофе.  
За маленьким уютным столиком воцарилась вязкая тишина, которую не нарушал даже звон столового серебра в кухоньке, где Розмерта возилась с очередным заказом, и веселый гомон пятничной толпы. Словно заглушающие чары наложили — и Драко не удивился бы, если так оно и было. В конце концов, Три Метлы процветали даже несмотря на то, что не держали у себя хорошего кофе — что было сделано, Драко подозревал, по просьбе какого-нибудь проныры-учителя из Хогвартса.  
Внезапно его пальцы накрыла маленькая теплая ручка.  
— Но ты же знаешь, зачем ты меня пригласил?  
Когда Драко осмелился оторвать взгляд от задумчиво плавающих в выдохшемся пиве последних сливочных пузырей и посмотрел на Грейнджер, в ее глазах он внезапно увидел, почувствовал даже, мимолетное отражение собственного одиночества и неприкаянности. Рональд Уизли, Червяк Малькольм, анимагическая форма и все страхи и сомнения, которые темными пятнами и тяжелыми камнями лежали на душе в момент испарились и растаяли.  
— Знаю, — сказал он, хотя если бы его попросили продолжить — вряд ли смог бы.  
— Может, возьмем по Огденскому? — предложила она и улыбнулась, окончательно обезоружив Драко.  
* * *  
Они взяли по стаканчику, а потом еще и еще, болтая о пустяках и важностях, будто и не было тех лет взаимного незнания и предрассудков. Драко даже не заметил, как его любопытство сменило облик, словно патронус влюбленного, метнувшись от анимагической формы Грейнджер к... самой Грейнджер. Гермионе. А еще, он не заметил, после какого тоста они переместились со стульев, стоявших друг напротив друга у круглого столика, на диванчик около него.  
Она что-то болтала, он что-то отвечал, смеялся, пару раз даже накрутил на палец кудрявую прядку или две. Та часть его, которая способна еще была на анализ, на наблюдение, отметила с иронией, что он, Драко, со своей расслабленной полуулыбкой, от которой девочки в Хогартсе готовы были есть с его рук, с закинутой на ногу ногой и указательным пальцем, двусмысленно ласкающим округлый бочок бокала, похож сейчас на героя всех тех куртуазных романчиков, которые он, восьмилетний избалованный засранец, таскал из секретера Нарциссы и над которыми смеялся в голос, зачитывая приставленным к нему нянькам-эльфам особо выдающиеся моменты.  
И весь этот вечер — все напоминало присутствующий в каждом Мерлиновом томике этого чтива — «тот самый момент», когда двое вдруг видят друг друга в новом свете. Обычно предпочитаемые Нарциссой горе-писаки в таких сценах взахлеб лили воду о том, как герой вдруг залюбовался тонкими белыми пальцами, или героиня внезапно для себя открыла необычайную глубину темных (серых, голубых) глаз напротив.  
Драко знал, что бывает после этого в книжонках. Иногда даже в книгах. Двое спускаются в сад — или поднимаются из бальной залы в укромный уголок библиотеки — и топят друг друга в любви.  
Почему-то на душе стало невыразимо сладко-грустно. Нет, не пальцы, и не кудри, и даже не глаза. А то, что он увидел в них в самом начале вечера мельком. Мерное, на самом дне души дыхание одиночества и потерянности. Только бойкая, находчивая, предприимчивая Грейнджер умудрилась загнать его так глубоко, что сама почти не ощущала больше.  
— И все-таки, в кого ты обращаешься? — спросила она внезапно.  
— Тебе правда хочется знать?  
— Если честно — то да. Мне любопытно. Но в то же время все равно, — ответила она и улыбнулась так, как будто весь вечер пила зеленый чай, а не огневиски, — вряд ли это... изменит мое мнение о... о тебе.  
— В таком случае, я пока попридержу этот секрет, — сказал Драко, улыбнувшись, и тряхнул головой, пытаясь откинуть челку со лба. В голове плыло.  
— И как долго ты будешь его... попридерживать?  
— Как минимум до той поры, пока ты не раскроешь свой тайный облик. Хотя я уверен, ничего такого страшного там быть не может.  
Она расхохоталась, звонко, заливисто и так заразительно, что смех ее прорвался даже через легкое заглушающее и заставил несколько любопытных голов повернуться в желании приобщиться к веселью.  
— А давай вот что сделаем, — сказала она, поблескивая озорными искорками в глазах, — Если завтра утром ты проснешься, выпьешь антипохмельное и захочешь взять меня на руки в моем — как ты это сказал? — тайном облике, то ты выиграл пари.  
Драко хотел ответить, что они пока что и не спорили, и не было никакого пари, и что ему уже тоже все равно, но вместо этого получилось выдавить только:  
— Завтра?  
— Да. Завтра утром, — ответила Гермиона Грейнджер, а затем положила свои лодочки-ладони на щеки Драко и поцеловала его.  
* * *  
Драко проснулся, когда, перевернувшись на бок, нечаянно высвободил затекшую руку, и в нее хлынула кровь, заколов тысячами игл так, что хотелось взвыть. А еще оттого, что лицо его уткнулось в копну жестких, пахнущих каким-то искусственным яблоком волос.  
Голова ныла, но почти приятно, мышцы немного ломило, а картинки прошедшей ночи, что мозг спросонья подбрасывал ему, заставляли обмирать от удовольствия. Гермиона, проснувшись от движения, потянулась со сладким стоном, который, казалось, отдавался прямо у Драко в паху, повернулась и, не открывая глаз, улыбнулась.  
— Дбрутро, — пробубнила она, сонными руками пытаясь освободить лицо от собственных кудрей.  
— Доброе, — ответил Драко, завороженный моментом. И оно действительно было добрым.  
Через пару часов, когда Гермиона Грейнджер с палочкой в руке нарочито не спеша бродила голой по спальне, собирая свою одежду, пока Драко допивал кофе уже из ее чашки, она внезапно вспомнила про вчерашнее «пари».  
— Ну что, проверим? — сказала она неожиданно, стоя спиной к окну.  
Февраль был на излете, и солнце первый раз за долгое время светило, не обложенное грязной ватой туч, заливая комнату еще чуть холодным золотом, но уже почти по-весеннему.  
Высвеченная со спины, она казалась еще тоньше, еще мягче, вся теплая и нужная почти до боли в груди, и Драко хотел сказать «нет, не надо», и, выскочив из вороха белья, обнять ее и напомнить, что сегодня суббота, а значит, утро может начаться и в шесть вечера, а пари вообще может подождать.  
Но в руках была чашка кофе. Ее некуда было поставить. Он кашлянул. Ну что там могло быть такого страшного?  
— Конечно, давай.  
Взмах палочки, и на краешке его кровати сидела знакомая серовато-рыжая обезьяна с умными глазенками. Та самая, что протирала стаканы у Аберфорта. Драко нахмурился. Обезьяна была очень даже приятной, если не сказать симпатичной.  
— Ты шутишь, правда? Дурацкая же ты мартышка! Я-то думал ты какой-нибудь соплохвост-альбинос как минимум! — сказал он и запустил в обезьяну подушкой.  
Та ловко поймала ее и затрещала что-то, отчаянно жестикулируя. Драко понял, что ему хотели показать что-то еще, и угомонился.  
Тогда обезьяна повернулась.  
К такому Драко готов не был, и потом, когда уже был способен мыслить рационально, возблагодарил Мерлина за то, что в тот самый первый момент Грейнджер стояла к нему спиной и не видела его лица.  
Зрелище нельзя даже было назвать непристойным. Никакие слова в лексиконе Драко не вязались с этим огромным, лоснящимся тугой багровой кожей наростом, с этими развратно выпирающими бугорками, складками, ямками, вывернутым, словно наизнанку, задом. Все это выглядело болезненно, жутко, противно. Краем ума Драко вспомнил из домашнего курса биологии, прочитанной безымянным гувернером, что есть такой вид обезьян, но никогда о них не думал, не видел, не пытался представить.  
Обезьяна повернулась, вопросительно вздернула пушистые бровки и трогательно протянула к Драко ручки.  
И Драко не смог.  
Он не смог и тогда, когда Гермиона с застывшим лицом молча оделась и ушла.  
Он не смог и двумя часами позже, продолжая сидеть в кровати с недопитым кофе в руках.  
К вечеру Драко осилил только марш-бросок до камина и велел прикормленному эльфу из Мэнора доставить еще Огденского.  
Ко вторнику он начал постигать смысл слышанной где-то фразы, о том, что чем необъятнее потеря, тем дольше процесс ее осознания.  
В среду без приглашения и предупреждения явился к Снейпу.  
* * *  
— Ты вовремя, — заметил Снейп крайне сварливым голосом, а затем критически оглядел Драко и протолкнул его внутрь, — поможешь мне развлекать табун гриффиндорцев.  
— Не знал, что ты такой гостеприимный хозяин.  
— Не я. Поттер. У нас система компромиссов, и я более чем доволен тем, что получаю взамен.  
Табун состоял из Рональда Уизли и Поттера, игравших во взрывные шашки на полу у камина. На Поттере была знакомая черная рубашка со строгим воротом, из тех, что у Мадам Малкин продавались не поштучно, а на развес. Она была застегнута невпопад и смотрелась на худощавом засранце настолько гармонично, что Драко аж передернуло от этой семейной идиллии.  
Он прошел на кухню, где Снейп плеснул в свою чайную чашку виски.  
— Тебе не предлагаю, — сообщил он сухо, — девица наверху в библиотеке, лелеет свой сплин, иди.  
Драко обмер. Слова застряли в горле.  
— Ну что стоишь, как истукан? И нет, я не просился быть в курсе ваших амурных дел.  
— Да, я знаю, — глухо ответил Драко, — Поттер.  
— Обещал, цитирую, «яйца оторвать говнюку-Малфенышу». Хотя до сих пор не знает, что ты там натворил. Но пока он зол — плохо приходится мне, а значит, тебе придется решить все свои проблемы.  
Драко уронил голову в руки.  
— Я такой идиот, дядя Северус.  
— Аминь, — сказал Снейп, и театрально воздел руки к потолку, — Мисс Грейнджер, спуститесь вниз, не испытывайте ничье терпение, я уже слышу, как вибрирует нижняя полка у южной стены, и, уверяю вас, вы не хотите оказаться в моей библиотеке, когда это собрание сочинений выйдет из себя.  
Через минуту в кухню тихонько вошла Гермиона Грейнджер. Осунувшаяся, растерянная, немного растрепанная и бесконечно милая Гермиона Грейнджер с чернильным пятном под носом и гусиным пером за ухом. Увидев Драко, она встала как вкопанная и нахмурилась.  
У Драко запершило в горле, и неимоверным усилием воли он прошептал одними губами беззвучное «прости меня».  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — сказал Снейп громко, чтобы его слышали и в гостиной тоже, — хотите услышать что-то презабавное?  
Она стояла, не шелохнувшись, переводя взгляд со Снейпа на Драко.  
— Знаете, что мой крестник находит самым постыдным в своей анимагической форме джарви обыкновенного? — ехидно продолжил Снейп.  
Ее глаза расширились и блеснули пониманием.  
— Нет, вовсе не то, что он изрыгает трехэтажные проклятия без какой либо возможности контролировать собственный словесный понос. А то, что он, к сожалению, не белоснежный царственный горностай, а хорек-переросток приземленного, плебейского желто-бурого цвета. Выглядит, знаете ли, как будто на него мочилась квиддичная команда с утра после попойки в честь победы.  
Грейнджер робко улыбнулась и прыснула в кулачок, но Драко каким-то внутренним чутьем знал, что над ним не смеются.  
— Не стой столбом, развлеки даму, — рявкнул Снейп и, явно утомленный таким обилием идиотизма, ушел в гостиную.  
Драко вздохнул, вытащил палочку и перекинулся.  
Гермиона Грейнджер вытерла заблестевшие было влагой глаза и рассмеялась, тихонько и ласково. А потом протянула к Драко руки.  
— Выглядишь ты, конечно, как будто тебя гиппогриф обдул, Драко, — сказала она, сощурившись, а потом снова рассмеялась и зарылась носом в шерсть. Пальцы ее движениями, выдававшими многолетний опыт чесания пушистых спин и затылков, описывали восхитительные кружочки у Драко под подбородком.  
Довольно заурчав, он легонько прикусил ее за мочку уха и промурлыкал:  
— нахуйблятьебаныйтыжврот!

FIN


End file.
